


Buttons and Stitches

by UndertaIe



Series: Original Stories Collection [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Buttonberry is scarred for life, Buttontale AU, Other, Stitches being a fucking asshole, The whole entire angst thing really, Underswap AU, Violence, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus move into a house, and Papyrus is stressed out trying to take care of Sans and afford the house, this means Papyrus doesn't have much time to spend with Sans which makes Sans upset. </p><p>The other brother, lures him into a small doll in the wall which takes him to a replica of his home but everyone in this version of the world is fun and is exactly the way Sans wishes they could be, but the other brother is only doing this to get sans to let him sew buttons into his eyes so he can takes Sans love to help him grow stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons and Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Button-tale](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Button-tale).



This story has not been written yet, this was just sitting in my drafts, and today was the last day to get it out of there soooo...

I promise i'll update when I want to.


End file.
